Omid (Video Game)
Omid is an original character who first appeared in Season 1 of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead, along with Christa. Pre-Apocalypse San Francisco, California Very little is known about Omid's life before or as the outbreak began apart from that he had a girlfriend, Christa. He is originally from San Francisco where he and Christa shared an apartment and he also owned a pet cat. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" During the train ride to Savannah, the group come across a hanging petroleum tank truck on-top of a bridge blocking the train tracks. They then spot Christa and Omid arguing on the bridge above. Lee then climbs up, followed by Clementine, and asks both of them to help move the tank truck. Omid is amazed by Clementine, since he has not seen a child since the apocalypse began. Christa and Omid agree to help move the tank truck, but if anything happens, they will move on, alone. Omid and Christa then come down and Lee introduces them to Kenny, Ben, and Chuck. Kenny leads Omid into the train to teach him how to operate it if anything were to happen to himself. When Lee and Clementine return from the train station with the blowtorch, Omid offers to help Lee free the dangling tanker. Lee is able to cut through about half of the support keeping the tanker attached to the truck, but the truck starts to move and Omid saves Lee from being hit by it. Lee thanks him and informs him that he needs to trust Lee and let him hold onto him while he reaches out to cut through the rest of the support. Omid is reluctant at first, but eventually gives in. Omid successfully frees the dangling tanker. When the herd of walkers are seen coming towards the train, Kenny begins to drive the train forward. Lee tells Omid he has to jump onto the train, but once again, Omid is reluctant to do so. Despite what choice the character makes, whether to push him or let him decide, Omid does jump on the train. However, he lands the wrong way, bangs his shoulder against the top of the train, and topples off, injuring his leg. Christa jumps out of the train and forces him to his feet. Lee can choose whether to save Omid first or Christa first. If Lee chooses Christa, she criticizes Lee. If Omid is saved first, he also criticizes Lee, either way they both make it back on the train. Omid is incapacitated and stays with Christa while Lee heads to the front of the train. "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" As the rest of the group reach a house after being followed by walkers in Savannah, Omid falls down and causes his leg wound to reopen. His condition quickly deteriorates and he gets progressively weaker from infection, leading to Kenny openly wishing to leave him behind, if he doesn't show any kind of improvement soon. Lee can either agree with him, or assure Omid and Christa that it isn't going to happen During an expedition inside the city, Lee meets Vernon, a former doctor at the local hospital, and convinces him to come back to the house and take a look at Omid. Vernon cleans the wound to the best of his ability, but also tells the group that Omid is not going to be alive much longer without a dose of antibiotics. Planning to raid the Crawford community for medical supplies for Omid, and supplies for the boat, Lee can let Clementine stay behind and watch over him, or take her along with the group to Crawford leaving him alone in the house. After much difficulty, the group recovers the supplies, and make it back. Seemingly too late, as Omid lies unresponsive on his bed, appearing to be dead. But everyone is relived when he wakes up with a gasp. Getting the medication from Vernon, Omid quickly recovers completely from his injury. During the end of the episode, Lee can convince Omid and Christa to help him rescue Clementine who has been kidnapped. They are very easily persuaded if Lee shows them he is bitten, and he has been honest towards Christa and helpful towards Omid the whole time. Also if Lee leaves Clementine at the house and gives her the gun, he and Christa will come with you to return the favor, even if Lee doesn't show his bite. However, if Lee does not show much faith to Christa and Omid, they will stay behind, because Christa can't trust Lee. "Episode 5: No Time Left" If Omid came with Lee, he will tell Lee that they will get the Stranger. He, Christa and anyone else who came will block the door as walkers try getting through. When Lee passes out from the bite, he will watch as either Christa or Kenny will try to cut his arm off. Lee can decide to either get it cut or not. Omid says there will be a lot of blood and Lee could die of blood loss. No matter the choice, they all escape through the elevator shaft and climb to the roof. On the roof, they agree that the walkers followed them from the train. He notices a Bell tower, which Lee suggests using Molly's trick on. As Lee thinks, he stares at him and he does this frequently, thinking that he might turn. Lee ignores it and grabs the ladder. Lee climbs over to the bell and rings it and the walkers go to the bell, so they all escape. When they get back to the house they find one of two things. Either someone is locked in the garage beat up, saying Vernon and his group came armed. Or if everyone came with Lee, Omid finds a note from Vernon saying they took the boat. Alternately, if Omid and Christa didn't come then they will also be locked in the garage. He also is either shocked at Lee's missing arm, or asks how the bite is. In the backyard, they argue on where to go. Christa says the countryside, Omid likes a town best, but will also like countryside. Walkers fast approach the house, and they go inside to defend it. After Lee sends everyone except Omid to do something, Omid notices the front door open and runs to close it. Walkers try breaking through it and everyone helps hold it back as Lee uses a Cleaver and cuts the walkers arm off. More walkers break down the window and doors, so they retreat upstairs. Omid takes stand on the stairs and takes down many walkers as Lee and Kenny move furniture. He and the rest of the group hop at the end of the hallway and use all their ammo on the walkers. More approach and the group retreats to the attic. While in the attic, Christa and Omid get into a small fight as Omid tries lightning the mood. She apologizes afterwards. After finding they can escape through the walls, Kenny takes first shift as everyone else rest. Lee can tell them to take care of Clementine. When Kenny is done, Omid goes and breaks through the wall. On the other side is the neighbor's house and they land in the bedroom, where a couple committed suicide. They reflect on suicide, then escape to the rooftops. If Ben survived Episode 4, he will fall into an alleyway. He and Christa keep watch as Lee and Kenny go down to get him. When walkers approach, Kenny kills a dying Ben for mercy and sacrifices himself for Lee. If Ben died in Episode 4, the group will stumble upon a hole in the roof. The Talkie will fall into it, and Christa jumps down to get it. However a small herd is in there. Omid panics and struggles to get her out. Kenny jumps down and boost her up. The herd will chase and kill Kenny, leaving Lee depressed. Now down one or two members, they finally make it to the Marsh House. The Marsh House is just around the corner, but the street is filled with walkers. The only way across is a sign. Omid suggest to go first since he is the lightest. But Lee has the choice to either let Omid and Christa go first, or to go first himself. Regardless of choice, the sign breaks and they get separated, so Lee decides to go for it and get to the Marsh House. Lee will tell them to either meet him by the train, boatyard, or tell them to go find him. He can also tell them to take care of Clementine. Their fate is unknown as they head off while Lee goes to the Marsh House. "400 Days" In Shel's Story, the remaining survivors of the cancer support group align themselves with Roman, Shel and Becca as allies at Gil's Pitstop. Depending on the in-game choice in Episode 5, and if Christa and Omid stayed behind to guard the boat, they will be mentioned by Boyd as the "woman and her boyfriend" when speaking about the past experience of having stolen Kenny's boat in Savannah. Season 2 "Episode 6: All That Remains" Omid will appear this season and finally reunite with Clementine. At some point, they will be in a parking lot nearby Gil's Pitstop. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Omid has killed: *Brie (Zombified, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Omid to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Lee will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Omid can be killed.Deaths - Episode 5 "Episode 5: No Time Left" LeeGroupDeath2.png| Killed while defending the house LeeGroupDeath.png| Killed after falling into a walker infested building. Relationships Christa Omid and Christa have a very loving relationship. Both care about each other like many couples do. When on the bridge, Omid attempts to convince Christa to join Lee's group, claiming that they will need a group of people to help for an important upcoming event. When Omid is injured after jumping onto the train, Christa immediately jumps off to help him get on. Regardless of who the player pulls onto the train first, both will criticize Lee for not saving the other first. Throughout "Around Every Corner", Omid's injured leg is a major issue, and Christa constantly worries about Omid's condition, wanting to help him at every turn. She is among the first to volunteer on sneaking into Crawford to get medicine for Omid, and desperately asked Vernon for help upon his arrival to the mansion. When everyone thinks Omid is dead, Christa is almost devastated until he jumps back to consciousness. Throughout "No Time Left", Christa and Omid share banter and concern for each other until they finally get separated from Lee at the sign over River Street. Lee Everett Omid's optimistic and gregarious personality, combined with his and Lee's common interest of Civil War history allowed for the two to become friends relatively quick. Omid's view of Lee doesn't seem to change much compared to most other people. However, this can be due to the fact that their relationship isn't too explored in Episode 4. In Episode 5, Lee has the option to partake in some banter with Omid in the attic. In the end, Omid seemed to view Lee as a good man whose decisions were made out of consideration for the group. Clementine Although Omid and Clementine aren't seen interacting much at all, Omid seems to have taken an immediate liking to Clementine, as seen when they first met on the bridge. Clementine seems to like Omid due to his optimism and his sense of humor. She allows him to swear openly (unlike with Lee, whom she calls on swearing every time.) Lee even has the option to mention this to Omid on the hospital rooftop in Savannah. Kenny Although Kenny and Omid hardly interact as much after Episode 3, it's presumable that Omid's optimistic personality allowed for him to get along with Kenny to an extent when Kenny teaches him how to work the train. In Episode 4, however, Kenny seems open to leaving Omid behind if the infection in his leg worsens, concerned only about finding a boat. In Episode 5 (if Ben was killed in Episode 4), Kenny can be seen accusing Omid and Christa of being selfish in their motives, only caring about each other rather than the whole group, to which Omid tries to disarm and deny. Chuck Omid and Chuck didn't have a lot of time to form a relationship with one another as Chuck didn't last very long in the group after meeting Omid and Christa. He seem concerned for him and asked if they should help him after he chose to stay behind in the streets of Savannah and give the group a chance to escape. Vernon Omid didn't interact much with Vernon, as he spent most of the time Vernon was with the group unconscious. However, when he finally came to, he was thankful for the doctor's assistance in his recovery. Later, when the group discovered Vernon had stolen the boat, Omid seemed angry about the betrayal, but not as much as the other group members. This may have been because of the help Vernon had provided him with. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Season 2 *All That Remains Trivia *Omid is the first Persian in The Walking Dead universe to be introduced and specifically named. *Christa mentions that Omid has an interest in American Southern history, which Lee can talk to him about, bonding them slightly. *When they have to jump off the bridge onto the train, there are 4 different choices of words. You have the option to select one that distinctly says, "Suit yourself. (Push Him.)" This, of course, will cause Lee to push Omid off. **Humorously, if Lee chooses silence instead, Omid will push Lee off the bridge when realizing that the horde of walkers is scarier than a jump. *Helping him into the train first does not change the way Christa feels about you later on in the game. *When Lee is asked if he was scared when he was bit and responds with, "I was", Lee will say, "did you ever almost hit someone in a cross walk?" Omid replies, "ALMOST?", and Christa says he had his license suspended twice. *Clementine seems to favor Omid amongst the other adults, as mentioned by Lee, who claimed that she lets Omid, "get away with things he couldn't even dream of." **This can be backed up by when the group first meets Christa and Omid. He swears repeatedly, completely disregarded by Clementine. Lee even remarks, "Oh, so HE gets to swear?", in a joking fashion. *Through dialogue in Episode 5, it is revealed that Omid is left-handed. **Strangely though, he is seen shooting with the right hand while the herd attacked the mansion. *In Episode 5, if the player was unable to convince Omid and Christa to accompany them in finding Clementine and instead leaving them to guard the boat, Boyd will mention them in "400 Days" stating that when he, Clive and Joyce assisted Vernon in stealing the boat from them, that's when their group fell apart. *Omid bears a slight resemblance to Telltale's game designer, Harrison Pink. *Omid and Christa never met the original members of the group: Carley, Doug, Glenn, Katjaa, Duck, Lilly and Larry. *Besides Clementine, Omid is the only character from Season 1 to be confirmed to appear in Season 2. References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Season 2 Characters